universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Lawl Pandora
Super Smash Lawl Pandora ''(also known as ''Dairantō Smash Lawl Pandora, スーパースマッシュ LAWL パンドラ) ia a spin-off of the series 'Super Smash Bros', and also well known and highly regarded 'Super Smash Bros. Lawl'. This game will mostly featured many things from previous game (Like Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, ect.). Story of SSLP is somehow referencing Street Fighter X Tekken. This game was created by rather young Funny Butcher's Enterprise, game company considered as spiritual successor of Orange Ninja Studios. Recently there was announced that FBE is looking for some characters for DLC. They confirmed that "those (characters) will be mostly from other Smash games..." Theme Song Plot "Attention all units! We have received transmission from Aperture Science's Arctic Research team that there was sighting of unknown object hitting iceberg in region 21/7. Repeat: The unknown object crashlanded in region 21/7. It is recommended to immediately send a reconnaissance patrol to investigate the unknown object. It is ordered to keep the entire event secret." That was the message that came to the supreme command of the armed forces of Lawl World. It is possible that it would not be noticed by the public, if it were not for the mistakes of two people: Headquarters that did not secure the message; And a violet-haired hacker who accidentally made information available to the media all over the world. Sensational information quickly turned into a legend. Many people, knowing the stories of the previous subject, called Pandora, immediately recognized this as another opportunity to fulfill their innermost desires. But they could not know that Pandora 2.0 had another, more dangerous and darker source of its existence... Characters Playable Characters: *A.B.A. (Guilty Gear) *Alyx Vance (Half-Life) *Asterix (Asterix the Gaul) *Athena (SMITE) *Big Smoke (Grand Theft Auto) *Bob (SMG4's Video) *Caitlyn (League of Legends) *Dean Ambrose (WWE Immortals) *Doctrine Dark (Street Fighter EX) *Dylan (Dead Rising) *Elena (Street Fighter) *Fanboy and Chum-Chum (Fanboy and Chum-Chum) *Farfetch'd (Pokemon) *Fishy Boopkins (SMG4's Movies) *Fortissimo (Freedom Force) *Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) *Great Tiger (Punch-Out!) *Harley Quinn (DC Comics) *Hisako (Killer Instinct) *Jinx (Teen Titans) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *King Boo (Super Mario Bros.) *Mai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Makoto (Street Fighter) *Mariska (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Marlton (Call of Duty) *New Jack (Wrestling) *Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat) *Obelix (Asterix the Gaul) *Patchy the Pirate (Spongebob Squarepants) *Pink Guy (Filthy Frank's Show) *Poison Ivy (DC Comics) *Rabbid Mario (Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle) *Reed and Roger (Dead Rising) *Rico (Penguins from Madagascar) *Roadhog (Overwatch) *Ryback (Wrestling) *Scott Steiner (Wrestling) *Slayer (Guilty Gear) *Sponge (Vinesauce) *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) *Terry Crews (Old Spice's Commercial) *Ty Lee (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Vi (League of Legends) Downloadable Content: * AQUAMAN (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) * Captain Vladimir (No More Heroes) * Denzel Crocker (The Fairly Oddparents) * Father Grigori (Half-Life) * King Dedede (Kirby) (Super Smash Bros.' Guest) * Kled (League of Legends) * Megamind (Megamind) * Norm of the North (Norm of the North) * Petey Piranha (Super Mario Bros.) * Poison (Street Fighter) * Toon Dr. Mario (Dr. Mario with Lyrics) (YTPguy17's Smash Bros. Lawl's Guest) * Weird Al (Music) (Super Bros. Lawl's Guest) Sub-Bosses: * Calder (Dead Risng) * George A. Romero (Call of Duty) * Minecraft Zombie Horde (Minecraft) * The Tank (Left 4 Dead) Boss: * Killabilly (Lollipop Chainsaw) Cameos: * Sombra (Overwatch) (Mentioned in plot) Stages Startable Stages: * Frasco (Guilty Gear) (A.B.A.'s Stage) Unlockable Stages: * TBA Assist Trophy Starter Assist Trophies: * TBA Unlockable Assit Trophies: * TBA Items TBA Unlockables Assist Trophies: Gallery Characters: Aba-swing-guilty-gear-18698794-1340-730.jpg|A.B.A. Alyx Vance - G.jpg|Alyx Vance Asterix - G.jpg|Asterix Athena - G.png|Athena Big Smoke - G.jpg|Big Smoke Bob - G.jpg|Bob Caitlyn - G.jpg|Caitlyn Dean Ambrose - G.jpg|Dean Ambrose Doctrine Dark - G.jpg|Doctrine Dark Dylan - G.jpg|Dylan Elena - G.jpg|Elena Fanboy and Chum-Chum - G.jpg|Fanboy and Chum-Chum Farfetch'd - G.jpg|Farfetch'd Fishy Boopkins - G.jpg|Fishy Boopkins Fortissimo.gif|Fortissimo Gordon Freeman - G.jpg|Gordon Freeman Great Tiger - G.png|Great Tiger Harley Quinn - G.jpg|Harley Quinn Hisako - G.png|Hisako Jinx (TT) - G.jpg|Jinx Johnny Cage - G.jpg|Johnny Cage King Boo - G.jpg|King Boo Mai - G.jpg|Mai Makoto - G.jpg|Makoto Mariska - G.jpg|Mariska Marlton - G.png|Marlton New Jack - G.jpg|New Jack Nightwolf - G.jpg|Nightwolf Obelix - G.jpg|Obelix Patchy the Pirate - G.jpg|Patchy the Pirate Pink Guy - G.jpg|Pink Guy Poison Ivy - G.jpg|Poison Ivy Rabbid Mario - G.jpg|Rabbid Mario Reed and Roger - G.png |Reed and Roger Rico - G.jpg|Rico Roadhog - G.jpg|Roadhog Ryback - G.jpg|Ryback Scott Steiner - G.jpg|Scott Steiner Slayer - G.jpg|Slayer Sponge - G.png|Sponge Sonya Blade - G.jpg|Sonya Blade Terry Crews - G.jpg|Terry Crews Ty Lee - G.jpg|Ty Lee Verminious Snaptrap - G.jpg|Verminious Snaptrap Vi - G.jpg|Vi Downloadable Content: AQUAMAN - G.jpg|AQUAMAN Captain Vladimir - G.png|Captain Vladimir Danzel Crocker - G.jpg|Danzel Crocker Father Grigori.jpg|Father Grigori King Dedede - G.jpg|King Dedede Kled - G.jpg|Kled Megamind - G.jpg|Megamind Norm of the North - G.jpg|Norm of the North Petey Piranha - G.jpg|Petey Piranha Poison - G.jpg|Poison Dr. Mario.jpg|Toon Dr. Mario Weird AL.jpg|Weird Al Stages: Starter: Frasco - S.jpg|Frasco (A.B.A.'s Stage) Unlockable: Assist Trophies: Starter: Unlockable: Sub-Bosses: Calder - G.jpg|Calder George A. Romero - G.png|George A. Romero Minecraft Zombies - G.jpg|Minecraft Zombie Horde The Tank - g.jpg|The Tank Final Boss: Killabilly - G.jpg|Killabilly Other Stuffs *Snake Code *Daily Buglin' *Palutena's Guidance *Trophy Library *Announcers *Victory Quotes Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Super Smash Lawl Pandora